<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Special Night Before I Go by PoeticPanda11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913642">A Special Night Before I Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11'>PoeticPanda11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akira is a girl, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Gentle Kissing, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Heterosexual Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Teasing, Thirsty Persona 5 Protagonist, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we… go further tonight?”</p><p>“…Further? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean that… I want to have my ‘first time’ with you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Special Night Before I Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Time to switch things up! Akira is a girl this time! The female protagonist we deserve because Atlus won't give us what we want to romance sunshine baby boy Ryuji.</p><p>I don't think I saw a lot of FeMC P5 Protag x Ryuji fics during my journey of reading through the AkiraxRyuji category. So ,I shall contribute to this ship! I also did a bit of research (online articles, not p*rn videos) to see what it's like for a girl to have her first time/sex so I hope it's accurate. If not, let me know and I'll change up some things. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ngh… Aki, babe…”</p><p>It was two days before Akira would move back to Inaba. She had devoted to spend the last two days with her boyfriend, Ryuji Sakamoto. The glasses wearing teen didn’t want to move back but she had no choice in the matter. She didn’t want to leave Tokyo, the city she grew to love while on probation. She didn’t want to leave the friends she made here, who she had formed a close bond with.</p><p>Most of all, she didn’t want to leave her best friend turned boyfriend, who she adored since the day they met on that light drizzling day of April 11<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>Akira didn’t know what to think of him at first; his poor posture, bleached hair, and scowl plastered on his face as he approached her was probably a sign to signal her to stay away from him. But one thing led to another in a castle from another realm when their lives were in danger, awakening to the power of Persona, and taking down a corrupted gym teacher. Since then, they’ve been inseparable.</p><p>It was no surprise to the former members of the Phantom Thieves that they finally made it official a few months back that they were dating after pining for each other, driving the other members crazy from their goo-goo eyes from each other’s back. Even Sojiro had to get involved to get them to admit their feelings for each other.</p><p>They spent the whole day together visiting the places they enjoyed to hang out in. It was nighttime and Sojiro had left for the night and Morgana had stayed over with Futaba. Tonight was just them reading some new manga they had bought but Akira had other plans.</p><p>“Mm… love you Yuji.” She wrapped her legs around his torso as she pressed kisses on the faux blonde’s neck, which made him melt at the sensation.</p><p>“Yeah… love you… too.” Ryuji had closed the manga he read and tossed it aside, unable to focus due to his girlfriend peppering him with kisses. “Babe…” He chuckled lightly. “I can’t… focus on the manga- mmph…!”</p><p>She silenced him with her lips on his. His hands travelled up her sides and back as they kissed passionately, humming quiet pleased noises against each other. Akira tilted her head and deepened the kiss, carefully pushing Ryuji’s head to the wall he sat upright to. If his girlfriend wanted to have a make out session instead, who was he to say no? He enjoyed these romantic moments with each other.</p><p>Akira pulled away with a sigh. “Sorry… wanted to do something else.”</p><p>“No worries. I like doing this too.” Their faces were flushed and looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. “We could do this all day tomorrow too… if you want.” He leans and kisses her.</p><p>Ryuji takes control now and lays Akira down on the bed with him hovering above her. “…’M really gonna miss you.” He said as he kissed her neck.</p><p>“Yeah… I will too.” She kissed his temple. “We’ll keep in touch. One year apart isn’t gonna stop us, right?”</p><p>He looks up at her with his trademark grin that could light up all of Tokyo. “Damn right.” She smiles back and cups his face in her hands. He smiles back lovingly and kisses both her palms, causing her face to become even redder.</p><p>“You’re real cute when you blush.” He says.</p><p>She pouts slightly. “Don’t embarrass me.”</p><p>Ryuji chuckles. “Like you don’t do that to me constantly.”</p><p>Akira smiles back. “…Yeah.” She leans up and kissed him again with a hint of eagerness.</p><p>The blonde let out a small sound, surprised as he felt Akira’s tongue brush against his lips a few times. He moans as she ventures into his mouth, feeling the warm wet cavern with her tongue. Their tongues met and they slowly grazed against the other, a trail of saliva starting to run down the side of Akira’s mouth.</p><p>This was a first for both of them. They never did do anything more than just regular romantic make out sessions. Akira feeling bold tonight took things further, surprising the former track star. Not that he was complaining, he liked this. He could also feel his pants tightening in the crotch area.</p><p>They pulled away for air and Akira wiped the side of her mouth with her thumb. As they panted, their pupils were blown out from the experience. “Babe…” Ryuji breathed out.</p><p>She softly rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “Yuji… do you… are you…” She paused to phrase her question and swallowed. “Can we… go further tonight?”</p><p>Ryuji’s mind was still reeling from the kiss, unable to process what she meant by that. “…Further? What do you mean?” He moved away some of her bangs, showing her beautiful grey eyes.</p><p>She licked her lips and kissed him lightly. “I mean that… I want to have my ‘first time’ with you.”</p><p>That widened the blonde’s eyes, his face getting warmer at the thought of them actually doing it. “Akira… a-are you sure?” She simply nods. “But… what brought this on suddenly?”</p><p>She averts her gaze, her face getting warm again. “I figured… before I leave, maybe we can do this now, you know? Just something… special for us to do. A way to… remember something when we’re apart.”</p><p>Ryuji took a moment and laid down on his side, cuddling up to her. “Babe, you don’t have to rush this just for me. I mean, yeah, I-I’d like to uh… havesexwithyou…” He blushed even more after rushing the latter. “But… I don’t… I don’t want you to do it just because… you feel like you have to do this for me. I don’t mind waiting until you’re fully comfortable and ready.”</p><p>She nuzzled closer to his chest, her heart fluttering at his sincerity. “I don’t feel pressured though. I know I want to have my first time with you.” Akira looks up and kisses his jawline. “I trust you, babe.”</p><p>“Akira…” Ryuji furrowed his brows a bit. “I just… I don’t want you to regret this decision.”</p><p>She cups his face and smiles softly. “I could never regret you Yuji. I love you, you know that. Remember our confessions?” He nods. “<em>’You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me’</em>. And I mean it.”</p><p>He’s quiet for a second and sighs. “…Sometimes I just… feel like you deserve someone better than me.”</p><p>Akira hugs him tighter. “Don’t think like that. No one can ever replace you.” She kisses him, sweet and passionate. Ryuji brought her close to him as much as possible by her waist, not wanting to let her go. The girl who saw past his flaws and never left his side. The one who saved him from Kamoshida’s castle, the one who encouraged him to fight back against the PE teacher.</p><p>He loves her so much. And she loves him just as much.</p><p>They part and look at each other again. Ryuji pushes away some of her bangs again, kissing her forehead. “Thanks, babe.” He smiled and cupped her face. “And… no one can replace you either. Sorry for bringin’ the mood down.”</p><p>She smiled back and nuzzled into his palm. “It’s okay…” She smirks slightly. “…I can always bring it back.”</p><p>He raised a challenging brow and smirked. “Can you?”</p><p>She kisses him again and rolls over on top of him, straddling his hips. Akira tilted her head and deepened the kiss again, both of them sighing in their kiss. Ryuji brings his hands to her hips, gently caressing them and running them over her back. This isn’t the first time they’ve made out in suggestive positions. And definitely not the first time Ryuji got hard after a steamy make out session. A cold shower usually did the trick to get it under control again.</p><p>Akira brushed his lips with her tongue again, wanting access, which Ryuji obliged. He moaned again as she did the same actions a few minutes ago. When she was done, the blonde wanted access to her mouth too. He cupped her face as Akira let his tongue in, whimpering as slick and sloppy kisses were exchanged.</p><p>Feeling bold again, Akira slid her hand under Ryuji’s shirt. Ryuji’s abs tensed at the warm contact. It surprises him for a second but he doesn’t mind. Definitely not the first time their hands explored each other but only in the stomach area. Akira loved the feel of Ryuji’s toned abs, fingers going through each groove of muscle while Ryuji love her soft and smooth stomach.</p><p>They part and does her Joker smirk, which makes Ryuji weak in the knees. “How was that?”</p><p>He licks his lips. “Brought the mood back, all right.” He clears his throat lightly. “U-Um… I’m okay with ‘taking it further’ tonight babe. But I don’t have a condom with me.”</p><p>Akira turns to her bedside table and pulls back the drawer. She digs around until she feels a familiar crinkling of a wrapper and fishes out the condom. “Got you covered babe.” She smiles innocently at him.</p><p>Ryuji widens his eyes. “Where’d you…?”</p><p>She looks away shyly. “Um… Takemi-san gave me a couple a few months back, when I told her you are my boyfriend.”</p><p>The blonde sits up. “For real? Shit, that must have been embarrassin’.” He takes the wrapper and inspects it.</p><p>“Just a little.” Akira giggled. “Enough of that though.” She gently pushes him back down. “There’s a ‘matter’ I need to tend to.”</p><p>Ryuji was confused for a second when Akira suddenly grinder her hips on his crotch. His breath hitched and bit his lower lip. Akira giggled again as she lowered herself to peck him on the nose. “Just let me know if you’re not comfortable with what I’m doing, okay?” He nods in approval. She moved down to lower the pajamas he brought with him. Seeing the bulge in his underwear, she blushed lightly.</p><p>Ryuji was big.</p><p>She was excited and a little nervous at the same time. Excited to try her hand (or mouth, she thought) at giving him a blowjob. Nervous for when he actually enters her other hole later. She palms it generously, causing the blonde to hold back a groan. He was blushing too that this was actually happening. He never thought he’d actually get a girl that would touch him like this, let alone get a girlfriend in general.</p><p>Akira lifts Ryuji’s shirt just above his abs, running her fingers across them while fondling his crotch. Ryuji squirmed lightly underneath her before deciding to just take off his shirt entirely to give her the full eye candy.</p><p>“R-Ryuji…” Akira became flustered. She knows Ryuji works out, as she works out with him at the gym, and it shows in that graphic yellow tank top he wears. His toned arms were a beauty to her. Seeing his whole midsection now; toned chest, abs, biceps, and all, she was turned on.</p><p>Ryuji smirked, knowing he got the usual stoic girl to be flustered. “Was gettin’ a little warm is all.” He said innocently with a hint of his best impression of being seductive.</p><p>Akira fondled his bulge for a few more minutes before she thought it was time to take him in her mouth. She licked her lips as she gently lowered his underwear to his knees. Oh yeah, Ryuji was big, alright. The tip just barely reaching his belly button and it curved slightly to the left. She swallowed a lump in her throat.</p><p>“You’re… pretty big Yuji.” She blushed.</p><p>This made him blush too. “Y-Ya think so?” She nods. “I just thought… I was average.” He muttered.</p><p>She takes the shaft and gives him gentle experimental strokes. Ryuji let out breathy grunts and closed his eyes. Probably a good sign she’s doing okay, so she tries just running her fingers through his length. The blonde squirmed slightly and moaned lightly at her ghostly touch. She tried again but slower this time, prompting the same response. He opens his eyes halfway.</p><p>“Mm…babe.”</p><p>“That feels good?” She whispered.</p><p>“Yeah. ‘Specially at the tip.”</p><p>She takes that info and tests it out. She takes her pointer and thumb and gently stroke the head of his cock. Ryuji tilts his head back and moans quietly. She watched him through half-lidded eyes, drinking in his blissful appearance. He looked amazing.</p><p>The former Wild Card tried swiping her thumb over the slit of the tip, causing the blonde to hiss and exhale shakily. She looked down to see pre come had leaked out and it was on her thumb. An idea came to mind: if Ryuji was sensitive at the tip, then…</p><p>Akira wipes the pre come on the tip and rubs it around. ‘Ah-…! Sh-Shit…” Ryuji gripped the sheets and arched his back. A good response, she thought. She kept it up until the sticky liquid had dried out from the air, leaving Ryuji in a panting mess.</p><p>She leans down again and kisses his lips. “You’re look amazing, Yuji.”</p><p>He swallows with a dry throat. “Thanks…”</p><p>“I’m gonna try sucking you, okay?”</p><p>He blushes at that. “Y-You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p><p>She kisses him again. “I want to. I wanna try.”</p><p>He nods slowly. “Okay.” Akira lowered herself and Ryuji rested his head behind his hands, wanting a good view of this.</p><p>He always heard the guys at school talking about how getting a blowjob was the best experience they ever had, and he was finally getting one from someone he trusts and loves. Not that he just sees his girlfriend as a sex object, far from it actually. He knows to treat her, or whoever he thought would end up in a relationship with, with love and respect. No way was he gonna be a terrible boyfriend. Not by a long shot.</p><p>Akira stroked him gently and licked the tip. Ryuji bit his lower lip, anticipating the contact of her mouth. She takes the tip only and he breathes out shakily. Holy shit, that feels good. Little by little, she takes more of his cock in her mouth and slowly bobs her head.</p><p>Oh. <em>Effing.</em> Shit.</p><p>Ryuji arches his back and tilts head, letting out a full moan. A little embarrassed about it but the sensation he’s feeling is just too good. “Ahhh… fuck, Aki…”</p><p>She looks up at him as she continues bobbing her head. That was the first time she heard him actually say ‘fuck’ in full. Akira wants more of it; more sounds from Ryuji and to see him come undone.</p><p>The raven haired girl tried circling her tongue around the tip. Ryuji’s moans stutter and he’s gripping the bed sheets again. Of all the times the blonde has had a tug session when he’s alone watching explicit movies, he never thought to experiment on his dick to see what felt good to him.</p><p>“Mmph… ahh, Aki… Aki, stop…”</p><p>Akira immediately lets up with a pop, pupils blown out but eyes wide that she may have hurt him. “Sorry! Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“N-Nah…” Ryuji panted, trying to catch his breath. “Just… it was… a lot.” He chuckled lightly. “It was good. Just… a little overwhelming for a first time.”</p><p>She nods as Ryuji sits up. “Do you um, wanna try me now?” She asks shyly.</p><p>He looks at her and holds her hand. “Yeah, I’ll try. But, only if you’re comfortable with it.”</p><p>“I want you to.”</p><p>Akira switches places with him. She laid on her back while Ryuji picks at the waistband of her pajamas. “Just tell me to stop if you don’t feel comfortable, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I will.”</p><p>Ryuji slides down her pajamas and puts them on the floor. Akira wore a simple modest white panty and can notice a small wet spot. Akira blushed, feeling a little exposed. But she knows Ryuji won’t do anything out of bounds. The boy carefully sheds off the small fabric, exposing the slick hole.</p><p>He gulped. He was actually going to do this: eating a girl’s vagina.</p><p>The blonde has seen many porn videos of guys eating a girl out. He wondered how it tastes; how his girlfriend tastes. Ryuji carefully spreads Akira’s legs and prods the outer area first. He looks to her to see if she’s uncomfortable. “This okay so far?”</p><p>She nods takes off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra. Another simple piece of white clothing to compliment her other undergarment. “It was um… getting warm.” It wasn’t a lie, her neck and face felt warm. Not wanting to pressure her to take off her bra, Ryuji doesn’t say anything about it.</p><p>Ryuji turns back to her groin, face also flushed. “I’m gonna put a finger in.” Akira hums a confirmation. The blonde slowly inches his pointer inside. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“Not… really sure. Um, try moving it around.”</p><p>The former track star gently wiggles his finger, looking up at her every now and then to see if she gets hurt. Nothing so far; bad or good. Maybe if he tries pushing it in and out…</p><p>“Mm…”</p><p>He looks up. That was a reaction. “You okay?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah… keep going.”</p><p>He does just that, slow and steady. Akira moans lightly, eyes becoming half-lidded. The boy blushes at the sight of his girlfriend now. Hot and bothered Akira, slowly coming undone. And it’s all because of him. Only he could see Akira like this.</p><p>“Try… two fingers Yuji.”</p><p>It takes him a second to respond as he got lost at how beautiful she looked. He takes his middle finger and slowly inserts it. He hears Akira hiss and stops. “Did that hurt?”</p><p>“It… just felt like a pinch of pain. Not too bad.”</p><p>“Want me to stop?”</p><p>“N-No. Just… slowly put it in.”</p><p>A little hesitant to possibly hurt her more but Ryuji complies. Slowly inching the second finger in, he’s stretching her out. Akira winces a bit but breathes through the slight pain. “Y-Yuji…”</p><p>“Am I hurting you?”</p><p>“I… just keep it in there. My body probably just needs to… adapt to it. Don’t push further.”</p><p>He nods as he watches Akira slowly take deep breaths. It takes a few seconds until she evens out her breathing. “Um… try moving them.”</p><p>Ryuji slowly pulls them out and push them back in. Akira breathes out shakily but she doesn’t seem to be in pain. She lays her head down and breathes out moans, filling Ryuji’s ears. She looked beautiful like this. He understood what she meant now when she said he looked beautiful.</p><p>The blonde carefully moved to her while keeping the slow thrusts of his fingers, and kissed her lips. She moaned and cups his face. Ryuji takes the initiative and licks her lips to gain entry. Her lips quivered as she parted them, and Ryuji slides his tongue in.</p><p>Akira was in total bliss as her boyfriend was taking such good care of her. She loves this softer side of Ryuji and only she has the privilege to see it. When Ryuji pulls back his tongue, she was able to murmur against his lips. “Go a bit faster Yuji…”</p><p>Doing as she said, the blonde picked up the pace causing the raven haired girl to whimper. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Mm… yeah.”</p><p>The former right hand man kisses her again but now trailing down to her neck.  Akira moaned at the feeling of Ryuji’s warm lips. He peppered her neck with kisses as she does to him when they have their make out sessions. Akira melted to Ryuji’s kisses; moans became a chant of Ryuji’s name, and her vision getting hazy.</p><p>Ryuji let up on her neck and slowed down his fingers and pulled them out. Akira whimpered at feeling hollow. The boy takes both fingers in his mouth to taste his girlfriend.</p><p>He… didn’t taste anything. Not sweet or salty. Just… nothing. Plain.</p><p>Ryuji tries to see if he can get a better taste as he adjusts his head between her legs. “I’m… gonna eat you out babe.” He blushed as he said that. “Tell me when to stop, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah… okay.”</p><p>The blonde tries a small modest lick, causing Akira to shiver slightly. Nope, didn’t taste anything. He tried again but slower and deep, earning more sighs and moans from his girlfriend. Ryuji slides his tongue in her vagina, causing a lewd moan to come out.</p><p>Fuck, that sounded hot.</p><p>He wiggles his tongue around and it earns him a drawn out breathy moan. Akira places a hand on his bleached locks, carefully grasping them. “Mm, Yuji…”</p><p>Feeling more confident, Ryuji carefully spreads her vagina open and does faster but deeper licks. Akira grips the sheets in one hand while the other grips her boyfriend’s hair. God, she was in utter bliss right now. She thought there was no way this could feel better-</p><p>“Ah… Yuji… s-stop…”</p><p>The blonde snaps out of it, his eyes widen at her. “Sh-Shit, did I hurt you?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “N-No… just… want you… inside me.”</p><p>His pupils dilate at the sound of those words. His animal instincts kicking in as he searches for the condom, hidden slightly by the blanket. He tears the packet and pull out the rubber, carefully stretching it on his length. Once fully covered, he rubbed some of his spit on his sheathed cock to ease it in easier.</p><p>The pipe wielder got into position, as if it was all natural for him to do, and takes her legs around his torso. He swallowed again before talking. “Babe, are you sure you wanna go through with this?”</p><p>She looks to him before slightly sitting up and kisses his lips. “I’m sure, babe.” Another kiss. “I want you to be my first.” She laid back down.</p><p>Ryuji’s confidence got a boost from that added more spit on his cock to make sure it’s fully slick. “I’ll go in slow. Just stop me if it hurts.” He said gruffly, which sounded really hot to Akira.</p><p>He slowly inserts the tip, earning a moan from Akira. The head slides in easily, then slowly, he pushes forward. Each inch pushed inside make Akira arch her back and gripped Ryuji’s strong arms. They both moaned at the sensation they felt and soon enough, Ryuji was fully inside her.</p><p>“Fuck… Aki, you feel so fucking good…” Their foreheads touched and he pants out the words.</p><p>“Mm… you feel good too… Yuji.”</p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p>“Just give me a few seconds… to adapt to this.”</p><p>“No rush babe. Just tell me and I’ll go slowly, okay?” He kisses her with reassurance.</p><p>Akira’s hands roamed Ryuji’s toned body as they made out. He works hard for it, she can tell. All the running and fighting in Mementos and their gym sessions really paid off. She’s definitely gonna miss going to the gym with him, and among other things.</p><p>Their lips parted and Ryuji cradled her head in his hands, playing with her beautiful long curly hair. Brown eyes looked into grey ones; they were like pearls that shined under the light. Akira lightly kissed his lips and smiled. “Love you.”</p><p>He smiled, his heart fluttering. “Love you too.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You can try moving, just slowly first.”</p><p>Ryuji slowly pulled and pushed as he was told, making both of them moan. It didn’t hurt Akira anymore at least. They tucked their heads in each other’s necks, savoring this moment together. She planted kisses on Ryuji’s shoulder, up to his neck.</p><p>“You’re doing so good babe…” She runs her hands through his hair. “…You can go a bit faster.”</p><p>He kissed her shoulder and did as she said. He moved a bit faster but not too much, careful to not hurt her. “Oh fuck…” He muttered. This felt a bit better than the slow start. Akira’s inner walls felt so good around his length.</p><p>“Ahh… Yuji…”</p><p>“Mm… is this okay?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah… ah… feels good.</p><p>Ryuji can feel the heat in his lower stomach drop further if he keeps going. “Argh… babe, I’m close… I don’t think… I can last longer…”</p><p>“Go for it… I got you babe…”</p><p>The blonde let out a shuddering sigh and groaned against Akira’s neck. Ryuji cursed under his breath as Akira soothed him by rubbing his back. She kissed his temple and whispered praises to him,</p><p>Once Ryuji caught his breath, he got up and pulled out of Akira to throw out the condom. He wrapped it in a few sheets of tissue and tossed it in her garbage can, making sure to hide it at the bottom. He climbed back into her bed and cuddled close to her. They kissed again and the blonde stroked Akira’s black hair.</p><p>“You were amazing Ryuji.”</p><p>“Really? Even though I… came early and didn’t get you to?” He blushed.</p><p>She giggled. “It’s okay. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to have my first time with.” Akira kissed his chest and his lips. “You were gentle, kind, and understanding. You took your time to make sure I was comfortable. You’re the best, babe.”</p><p>Ryuji hid his face in her curly hair. “God… you’re such a sap.” They both chuckled. “Thanks though… I’m glad you’re my first too.” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>Akira hummed in satisfaction. “C’mon. We gotta get clothed up. Can’t let Morgana see us naked in the morning.”</p><p>Ryuji grumbled as he was comfortable already but he complied anyway, not wanting to get an earful from the cat when they see them in the morning. Once they were clothed, they settled back into the bed with Akira tucked between Ryuji’s chest and chin.</p><p>“I love you Akira.”</p><p>“I love you too Ryuji.”</p><p>They were content and fell asleep quickly. In the morning, they can figure out how to spend the their final day together after having breakfast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ryuji's birthday is coming up so I definitely will post another fic on July 3rd.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>